


Play Time

by Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Heavy BDSM, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial/pseuds/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial
Summary: Kathryn mentions to Chakotay about pet play and the other kinks that her and B'Elanna have been getting up. Chakotay is interested and sees if him and Tom can join in with them.
Relationships: Chakotay/Tom Paris, Kathryn Janeway/B'Elanna Torres
Kudos: 8





	Play Time

**Author's Note:**

> Updated 13/02/2021

It was late afternoon, on Voyager. Kathryn and Chakotay had sat down and started their meeting. They both wanted to discuss about the good things that had been happening over the past week, but mostly about how their relationships were going.

“So how’s everything been going for you and Tom?” Kathryn asked curiously.

“Actually things have been really good for us, our love has blossomed nicely. Did you want to hear the naughty things we have also been getting up to?” Chakotay asked.  
Kathryn’s eyes widened, she lent closer into Chakotay.

“You damn well know I want to hear every single piece of filthy info you and Tom have been getting up to,” she murmured.

A filthy grin appeared on Chakotay’s face. He knew how much Kathryn loved the ins and outs of his and Tom’s relationship.

“Well, where do I begin? Let’s see. Tom is now officially my slave and we have been practising lots of kinky new things. He loves to be whipped and spanked at the mercy of me, while being strapped down. My personal favourite is when Tom is strapped to the bed, I place the wand on the end of his dick, watch him squirm and cum hard,” Chakotay explained, he could feel his trousers tightening.

Images of Tom and Chakotay flashed though Kathryn’s mind. She could feel her pussy growing tighter and getting wetter. She wanted so desperately to touch herself, but knew it was not the time. She tried to compose herself but failed miserably. 

Chakotay smirked, he knew exactly what Kathryn was thinking about.

“So, I can tell you’re visualising what me and Tom have been getting up to. How about giving some details on what filth you and B’Elanna have been doing in your spare time,” he asked slyly.

Kathryn slowly sighed and smiled. She knew exactly what he wanted to hear and wasn’t going to skimp on any of the filthy details.

“Well like you mentioned, me and B’Elanna have also been doing new kinky things. Our new favourite kink is pet play. B’Elanna's so submissive and is my slave. She's a kitten, which I love so much. I play with her just like a cat. When we do pet play we are both completely naked, well except for B’Elanna where she has ears, collar and plug tail. Damn I’m so turned on just thinking about her as Kitten. Have you and Tom ever tried any kind of pet play?” she asked curiously.

Chakotay shook his head but he was very interested in what Kathryn had spoken about and wanted to know more. Hmmm Tom as my pet, this could be fun, he thought.

“So let me get this right. B’Elanna is dressed up like a kitten and you play with her. You’re both naked and she does as you say?” he queried.

Kathryn nodded. Chakotay grinned, he had the perfect idea for him and Tom.

“Well I think I’d rather enjoy some pet play. How about we do a pet play session together. What do you think Kathryn?” Chakotay asked.

Kathryn sat quite for a moment. Tom and Chakotay joining me and B’Elanna for a pet play session. Sounds good to me. I just hope that we can all play together after as well, she thought.

“Definitely, how about tonight? I really like the idea of Tom and B’Elanna playing together and also we can perhaps all fuck again,” Kathryn slyly suggested.

“Tonight sounds good. Damn it Kathryn you’ve made me super hard thinking about all of this. Any preference for what animal Tom should be?” he asked.

“Use your imagination, he could always come as a horse as he’s well hung,” she suggested while grinning.

“Alright then it’s settled, we'll meet you at your quarters at eight, see you sexy ladies later,” Chakotay said as he stood up.

He lent over the desk, kissed Kathryn on the head and left. Kathryn watched as Chakotay quickly disappeared out of sight. She quietly sighed knowing that the night’s entertainment was going to be fun. She stood up, stretched and made her way down to engineering. While she was in the turbo lift, she kept thinking about what Chakotay had discussed with her about him and Tom. She gently stroked her crotch, trying to relieve some of the built up tension in her pussy. She rubbed harder, softly moaning as she did. It felt good, she didn’t want to stop, she wanted more. Just as she was about to unzip her uniform, she arrived on Deck 11. She about jumped out of her skin when the lift announced where she had arrived. Quickly she straightened herself up, left the lift and made her way to Engineering.

As soon as she arrived, she could see B’Elanna in front of the warp core and couldn’t help thinking to herself how beautiful and radiant she looked. Kathryn quietly slipped in behind B’Elanna, wrapped her arms around her and whispered,

“I love you.”

Lucky for Kathryn, B’Elanna had become very accustomed to her sneaking up. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Kathryn’s waist. She lent in kissed her and softly said,

“I love you to Kath, I’m finished now so we can go and have some dinner.”

Kathryn nodded, gently released B’Elanna and took her hand. They slowly walked to the turbo lift. The lift doors opened. Kathryn gently pulled B’Elanna inside with her and the doors shut.

“Deck 2. Just thought I’d also mention we’ll be having some guests tonight,” Kathryn quickly mentioned.

“Oh and who'd that be?” B’Elanna asked, raising her eyebrow.

“Tom and Chakotay. I’ve invited them as Chakotay was very interested in pet play and wants to try a session tonight,” Kathryn explained.

“Ah. I thought it may have been something like that, did you by any chance mention in your meeting about our kinks?” questioned B’Elanna, she could see Kathryn blushing.

Kathryn bit her lip, her cheeks were turning quite red but still maintained her cheeky smile.

“I did. Chakotay was extremely turned on at the idea of it. Plus you know that we will all end up fucking together again,” Kathryn confessed, her hand had gently started to rub her crotch.

B’Elanna moved in closer to Kathryn, their noses were rubbing and she could feel Kathryn’s hot breath on her. B’Elanna halted the lift, she swiftly removed her uniform, underwear and boots. She knew exactly what Kathryn wanted from her at that moment. 

Kathryn took no time in removing her clothes. Once she was naked, B’Elanna thrust herself upon her. Her hand slipped between Kathryn’s legs while she exchanged fiery passionate kisses with her. Kathryn softly moaned as B’Elanna teased her oozing slit and caressed her clit. She clenched the rail in the lift trying to steady herself as B’Elanna pleasured her. 

B’Elanna slowly moved her mouth down to Kathryn’s breasts; she placed her mouth over one of the nipples and slowly caressed her tongue around the erecting nipple. Kathryn sighed, B’Elanna was working her magic with her tongue making her nipples super rigged. She changed tactics by flicking the nipple with her tongue and sucking hard on it. Kathryn could feel her slit growing tighter the more she teased and sucked. She wanted B’Elanna to make her cum so desperately.

“B’El! Please make me cum, I beg you,” she begged.

B’Elanna kissed the nipple and slowly kissed her way down the front of Kathryn until she reached her pubic area. She gently pushed Kathryn’s legs apart. She could see Kathryn’s slit glistening with pre cum and knew she was ready. She slid two fingers from Kathryn’s clit into her dripping slit. Kathryn moaned, it always felt amazing when B’Elanna was inside of her. She quickly thrust her fingers. Kathryn moaned louder her breathing more intense. 

B’Elanna placed her mouth over Kathryn’s clit, her tongue teasing and caressing while she fingered her. Kathryn cried out as she came, her spendings oozed down B’Elanna’s fingers and onto her palm.

B’Elanna licked the cum from her hand and lapped up the remaining cum out of Kathryn’s slit. Once B’Elanna had finished, Kathryn slid down the side of the lift and joined B’Elanna on the floor trying to regain her breath.

“B’El, place yourself on your hands and knees, I want to pleasure you,” demanded Kathryn as she regained her breath.

B’Elanna didn’t hesitate. She quickly placed herself on her hand and knees. Kathryn crawled behind her; she could see B’Elanna’s pussy dribbling. She placed her fingers onto the clit and gently caressed it. As she caressed it, B’Elanna sighed. She could feel herself becoming more aroused. Kathryn moved her fingers into the oozing slit, she started to wiggle and thrust them. She also placed her tongue onto her ass hole, where she began to circle it and dip it in and out of it. B’Elanna cried out; she wanted Kathryn to make her cum hard. 

Kathryn understood. She thrust harder and licked her tongue harder across the hole. B’Elanna wailed as she came. Her spendings splattered her inner thighs and Kathryn’s hand. She quickly cleaned her fingers and hand and then proceeded to devour the remaining cum.

“That….. was….. amazing. Oh Kath, I enjoyed it so much,” B’Elanna gasped, trying to regain her breath.

Kathryn moved and sat in front of her. B’Elanna sat herself up. Kathryn lent in and kissed her.

“I’m glad you liked it. I’m sorry but I couldn’t resist. Thinking about what Chakotay said to me really turned me on,” Kathryn murmured. 

B’Elanna smiled. She'd really enjoyed herself in the moment of wild passion. She passed Kathryn her uniform and they both quickly dressed. B’Elanna resumed the lift and they were back on their way.

Once they'd got back to their quarters, B’Elanna replicated a simple meal of pasta with some wine. They quickly ate and made their way into the bedroom. Kathryn checked the clock; they still had an hour before Chakotay and Tom were due to arrive.

“B’El, do you want to join me in the shower so we are nice and clean for when the boys arrive?” asked Kathryn.

“Sure, besides after our little play, my panties are soaking wet from all the excitement,” she replied.

They both stripped their clothes off and wandered into the shower. Kathryn turned the shower on and pulled B’Elanna in close to her. She grabbed the soap, lathered it up and slowly rubbed it over B’Elanna’s back and bottom. B’Elanna could feel her arousal steadily building. Kathryn caressed her bottom and squeezed it, making sure she teased every part of it. She slowly moved her hands around to B’Elanna’s breasts, lathered the soap up again and gently caressed and squeezed the nipples. 

B’Elanna sighed, Kathryn was making her feel amazing, she couldn’t wait for Tom and Chakotay to arrive. Kathryn slowly slipped her hands from her breasts down her stomach and in between her things. She slowly caressed and teased B’Elanna’s clit and pussy, she could feel her slit growing tighter and wetter as she played more with it. 

B’Elanna moaned louder, she wanted to give Kathryn some pleasure. She released herself from Kathryn, spun around to face her, pushed her face into Kathryn’s and passionately began to kiss her. Kathryn didn’t resist, she wanted the same fiery, deep passionate kisses. Their tongues danced and rolled together. They explored every part of each others mouth with their tongues, all the textures and taste.

B’Elanna slowly pulled her head back, she took a moment to admire Kathryn’s beauty. I can’t believe how lucky I am to have Kathryn, damn it woman you are so gorgeous, she thought. She moved herself behind Kathryn, grabbed the soap and rubbed it slowly down her back and over her bottom. She rubbed the soap between her hands, placed the soap down and slipped her hand between Kathryn’s cheeks. She tickled her hole and slowly slid her fingers through Kathryn’s labia and onto the clit. 

Kathryn softly moaned as B’Elanna rubbed and teased her clit. B’Elanna pushed her face into Kathryn’s neck, she slowly nibble her way down into the nape and started to deeply kiss it. As B’Elanna kissed her neck and teased her clit, she could feel it becoming more aroused and her pussy growing tighter. Kathryn moaned louder and more frequently, she loved it when B’Elanna teased her but wanted to save herself for later in the evening. She gently removed B’Elanna’s hand and turned around to face her.

“Don’t worry, it’s not because I’m not enjoying myself. I kind of want us to save ourselves for later,” Kathryn mentioned.

B’Elanna smiled and nodded. She fully understood. She finished washing Kathryn and turned the shower off. Kathryn grabbed the towels and quickly rubbed themselves dry. B’Elanna followed her into the bedroom. Kathryn grabbed her ears, collar, tail and some lube and placed them down on the bed.

“Alright B’El from this point onwards, you are now Kitten and I'm Mistress. Please remember your safe word. Tonight is going to be excellent,” said Kathryn.

“Yes Mistress, I'm at your mercy. I will be a good obedient Kitten slut,” B'Elanna murmured.

“Good Kitten, I'll prepare you, now on the bed,” demanded Kathryn.

B’Elanna didn’t hesitate and placed herself on the bed on her hands and knees. Kathryn placed the ears and collar on her. She grabbed the lube, squeezed some onto the fingers and gently massaged it into her hole. B’Elanna sighed; it always felt amazing when Kathryn pleasured her ass. She could feel herself loosening and relaxing the more Kathryn massaged her.

“Now now Kitten, I don’t want you to be getting off just yet. You haven’t earned the right to cum yet,” reminded Kathryn.

She picked up the tail rubbed some lube onto the plug and gently pushed it inside of B’Elanna. B’Elanna moaned as it slipped inside, she could feel herself filling up, making her feel extremely aroused, causing her slit to tighten and ooze.

B’Elanna turned around to face Kathryn, she rubbed her head against Kathryn’s legs and purred. Kathryn gently stroked B’Elanna’s head and ran her fingers through her hair. Oh Kitten, you are so gorgeous. Just you wait for what I have installed for you, she thought.

“Come Kitten, it’s nearly time. On your hand and knees into the lounge,” Kathryn ordered.

B’Elanna slipped off the bed and quickly crawled into the lounge, Kathryn closely followed behind so she could admire her. She knelt down in front of the sofa, Kathryn sat down behind her. Kathryn had already prepared the different toys ready for when Tom and Chakotay arrived. As they waited Kathryn stroked B’Elanna’s head and tickled her ears. B’Elanna rubbed her head against Kathryn’s shins wanting more fuss. The door chime rang, Kathryn called out to enter.

Chakotay entered first followed by Tom. Both were fully clothed, except Tom had a pair of black cat ears and a black collar with a large gold bell on. Kathryn and B’Elanna were slightly taken aback from Tom’s appearance. Neither of them was expecting Tom to come as a cat, especially after Kathryn had suggested he come as a horse.

“Well ladies, I'd like to introduce you to Tom Cat and I’m Master C. Tom Cat, remove your clothes, we want to show Mistress K and Kitten how gorgeous you are,” Chakotay asked.

Tom quickly removed his clothes and revealed a long black tail. He knelt in front of Chakotay. Kathryn and B’Elanna could see how aroused Tom was. His cock was rock solid, pointing straight up at the ceiling.

“I see you’re both impressed. Tom Cat, remove my clothes for me!” Chakotay barked. 

Tom stood back up while rubbing his hands up Chakotay. He quickly removed his outer uniform. He slipped the under shirt over his head and ran his hands over Chakotay’s chest and teased the nipples. Tom slid his hands down to Chakotay’s underwear and could feel his solid cock waiting to be played with. Tom unhooked his briefs over his swollen load and slipped them off quickly. He placed his hand onto the shaft and moved his mouth over the tip. Chakotay quickly stopped him.

“Naughty Tom Cat, I didn’t say you could play with me, for that you will be punished. But first I think it’s time we let you kittens play,” Chakotay purred as he went and sat down next to Kathryn.

Tom crawled over to where B’Elanna was sitting. He stopped and waited for B’Elanna to join him. She crawled over to him and started to purr. Tom purred back and rubbed his head against hers. She rubbed her head with his. She then rubbed along his side and rolled onto her back presenting her front to him. Tom rubbed his cheeks over her breasts and stomach. She kept purring, Tom was making her feel amazing. He moved his mouth over to one of her nipples, kissed and suckled it. B’Elanna sighed, she was so glad that she had another person to pet play with and happened to be Tom. 

She pushed him onto his back and began to pad his stomach with her hands. At the same time she nuzzled both of his nipples and kissed each one. She slowly moved her hand down and gently caressed Tom’s balls and cock. He groaned softly under his breath, he could feel his cock still getting harder and B’Elanna wasn’t helping him to avoid cumming too soon.

“Alright that’s enough for now, how about I stroke Kitten and you stroke Tom Cat Mistress K?” suggested Chakotay.

“I’d love that, you can be rough as you like with Kitten,” Kathryn mentioned.

Tom crawled over to Kathryn and B’Elanna sat with Chakotay. Kathryn ran her finger through Tom’s hair; she used her long nails to give his head a good scratch. He pushed his head harder into her nails, he wanted more. Kathryn scratched harder, bringing Tom’s head closer to her. Chakotay started on B’Elanna’s breasts. He couldn't resist fondling them and pleasuring her nipples. He squeezed both of them hard and placed the nipples between his finger and thumb, rolling them and squeezing them. Her nipples began to swell and become erect. He rubbed them more a squeezed them harder. She could feel her slit becoming wetter and tighter, she wanted Chakotay to play with her pussy and finger her hard. She rolled onto her back without being asked and began to wiggle herself. Chakotay got the hint and gently slid his hand down to her slit and teased it. He circled his fingers around it and kept pushing in briefly but not far enough. He could see his fingers starting to glisten with her pre cum.

Kathryn knelt on the floor next to Tom. She placed her hand onto his cock and gently started to caress it. Tom softly moaned, he really wanted to cum but was desperately trying to refrain from doing so. Kathryn made it even more difficult when she rubbed the shaft and teased his balls. I can’t hold on any more, damn it! I’m sorry Master but I’ve got to cum, Tom desperately thought. 

Without warning Tom released his hot stick load over Kathryn’s hand. He flopped onto the floor breathing heavily.

“I see that Tom Cat got himself slightly excited. Would Mistress K allow for Kitten to clean her hand and Tom Cat up?” asked Chakotay.

“Yes I think so, come here Kitten I've a treat for you,” replied Kathryn.

B’Elanna quickly crawled over to Kathryn, she knelt down next to her and Tom. Kathryn raised her hand, the cum slowly started to trickle down it. B’Elanna placed her tongue onto Kathryn’s hand and slowly licked and sucked the cum off her hand. Once she had finished cleaning Kathryn’s hand, she turned to face Tom. He rolled onto his back and allowed B’Elanna to clean his cock up. Even though he'd just released his load, B’Elanna still managed to excite him. He loved how she sucked and wrapped her tongue around it at the same time.

She finished cleaning him and knelt back up. It took a moment for him to join her.

“I think it’s now time to get the kitties to play,” Kathryn suggested.

She grabbed the wiggle toy and started to tease both B’Elanna and Tom. It took a moment for Tom to realise what he was supposed to be doing but soon got into playing. B’Elanna was already well into the role of being Kitten, every time Kathryn wiggled it she would try to grab it and refuse to let go. Tom joined in with her and tried to grab it but failed as B’Elanna was too quick for him. He didn’t mind as he was having so much fun pawing at the toy and racing around on his hands and knees. While Kathryn entertained Tom and B’Elanna, Chakotay was watching and becoming seriously aroused. He didn’t think he was going to enjoy pet play as much as he was, but when he was watching Tom and B’Elanna chasing each other, pulling each others tails and playing with the wiggle stick it excited him. He asked Kathryn to move forwards on the seat so he could slip in behind her.

Kathryn shuffled forwards and continued to tease B’Elanna and Tom. She could feel Chakotay’s hard cock up against her back. He slipped his hand between her legs and began to tease her clit and slit. Kathryn softly moaned, she was trying to continue to play but was distracted by Chakotay.

“Tom Cat and Kitten, I think it’s time you gave Mistress K some pleasure,” suggested Chakotay.

They moved in close to Kathryn. She spread her legs wide, revealing her arousal. Her slit was glistening. Tom wasted no time; he placed two fingers inside her and his mouth over her clit. B’Elanna placed herself onto Kathryn’s lap, behind Tom’s head, his ears tickling Kathryn’s stomach and spread her legs. She started to kiss Kathryn while she played with her breasts and nipples. Their tongues rubbed and rolled together, lips firmly sealed. 

Tom wiggled and thrust his fingers harder and rubbed her clit harder with his tongue. He could hear Kathryn’s low moans knowing she wasn’t far from coming. You made me cum hard, now I want to make you cum hard to. Cum for me Mistress K, he thought.

Tom curled his fingers and pushed them hard into Kathryn’s g-spot, he thrust his fingers harder and could feel her getting wetter and tighter. Kathryn pulled her head back and howled as she came onto Tom’s fingers and hands. It took her a moment to regain her breath. She slipped off the sofa and placed her self on her hands and knees.

“Tom Cat! Kitten! I need cleaning up! Now,” bellowed Kathryn.

B’Elanna placed herself underneath Kathryn and Tom knelt behind her. Tom placed his tongue over her ass hole, gently caressed and circled it. B’Elanna slipped her tongue into Kathryn’s oozing slit and lapped up every bit of cum.

Chakotay watched as B’Elanna and Tom ate her out and rimmed her, he was slowly stroking his aroused cock. He wanted B’Elanna and Tom to pleasure him like they'd done with Kathryn.

“I think it’s time that the kitties came to pleasure me,” requested Chakotay, there was almost an air of desperation in his voice.

He shuffled forward in his seat and spread his legs wide. Kathryn stood up and sat next to Chakotay. She teased his nipples and kissed him. B’Elanna and Tom knelt in front of Chakotay’s crotch. They could see how aroused he was and both of them knew what needed to be done. They both placed their tongues onto the tip and gently started to caress it. Chakotay moaned through the kiss with Kathryn. After what he'd witnessed and what they were doing to his cock he didn’t think he would last too long. 

B’Elanna and Tom ran their tongues along the shaft and back up to the tip and back down. Chakotay quivered with excitement, every time Tom and B’Elanna licked the tip together, it sent a current through his body. Tom moved his focus on Chakotay’s neglected balls and began to lick and stroke them. B’Elanna placed her mouth over the tip, pushed down and sucked hard. Chakotay's moan was still muffled by Kathryn’s kiss, he couldn’t hold back.

He came hard in B’Elanna’s mouth. She quickly tapped Tom on the shoulder; he looked up at her, wondering what she wanted. As fast as lightning, she moved her mouth over Tom’s and allowed him to share Chakotay’s spendings with her. Tom licked every crevice of B’Elanna’s mouth to make sure he had his fair share. Chakotay relaxed back into the sofa, he felt amazing.

“Thank you Tom Cat and Kitten, that was amazing. I do love it when you pleasure me at the same time. Kitten you sharing your mouthful of cum with Tom Cat was very sexy indeed. Now I think it’s time for some punishment as you have both been extremely naughty kitties, into the bedroom you go,” ordered Chakotay.

B’Elanna and Tome quickly crawled into the bedroom while Chakotay and Kathryn followed behind. The placed themselves on the bed and wait for further instruction. Kathryn went over to the shelves, found her heart shape crop and her favourite flogger and placed them on the bed.

“Now it is time for both of your punishments. Master C will spank you twenty times with his bear hand and I will flog and spank you twenty times. You are both to use your safe words, if needed, as we will not stop otherwise. Kitten you can be spanked first,” barked Kathryn.

Chakotay sat on the edge of the bed and patted his lap. B’Elanna placed her self over his lap, her head leaning forwards, her tail gently stroking the floor. She relaxed herself, she was ready. Chakotay took his first swing at her ass. Thwack! The sound reverberated around the room. B’Elanna didn’t react and Chakotay continued with the same brute force as he did with the first, her cheeks growing steadily redder and tingling more as Chakotay dealt the powerful blows. He finished and B’Elanna slipped off his lap and back onto the bed.

“What do you say Kitten?” asked Chakotay.

“Thank you Master C, that was amazing, I’m not worthy of you,” she replied.

“Good Kitten, Tom Cat, your turn,” Chakotay purred.

Tom shuffled off the bed and placed himself over Chakotay’s lap. He to, was subjected to heavy hard blows just like B’Elanna, each one as hard as the first and echoing around the room. He remained still through out that part of the punishment and enjoyed every part of it. Chakotay dealt the last blow and Tom’s cheeks were bright red and tingling all over.

“What do you say Tom Cat?” Chakotay asked again.

“Thank you Master for my spanking, I’m a naughty cat who needs punishing,” he quietly replied.

Chakotay gently rubbed his hand over the cheeks and asked Tom if he was alright. Tom nodded and placed himself on the edge of the bed with B’Elanna, face down ass up ready for more spanking and flogging. Kathryn grabbed the crop and rubbed it over B’Elanna’s ass, she was impressed what Chakotay had done but she was about to do more. Crack! The sound of the crop hitting B’Elanna’s ass was louder than before and much more intense on the impact. B’Elanna didn’t respond, she allowed the pain to flow through her and turn into the pleasure she'd been seeking. The next nineteen came with amazing force that even B’Elanna wasn’t expecting, that on the last blow she gasped loudly. Her ass was humming and was even brighter red.

“Are you alright Kitten?” asked Kathryn with a slight bit of concern.

“Yes Mistress I’m good thank you. I’m ready for you to flog me,” B’Elanna replied.

“Good, resume the position,” ordered Kathryn.

B’Elanna got herself back in position and readied her mind. Her favourite part was coming and she was looking forward to it. Kathryn swapped the crop for the flogger and dangled it over her swollen ass. She then proceeded to flog it. B’Elanna took every blow extremely well, even when Kathryn spun the flogger at high speed she didn’t make a sound. Kathryn was extremely impressed with B’Elanna.

“Well done Kitten you did extremely well, how are you feeling?” asked Kathryn.

“Really good thank you Mistress for my punishment,” B’Elanna replied.

“Excellent, Tom Cat it’s your turn, get in position and prepare you ass for a beating,” Kathryn barked, while she stroked B’Elanna’s ass cheeks.

Tom readied himself. He was aroused again. Watching B’Elanna take her punishment was such a turn on for him. He didn’t realise how much he loved BDSM. Kathryn picked up the crop, she rubbed it slowly over each cheekand over his balls and cock. He could feel himself growing even more aroused. He could see Chakotay sitting up the end of the bed, stoking his hard cock. He to, was enjoying himself.

Kathryn swung the crop and it landed hard onto Tom’s ass cheek. He didn’t respond, he lay still and relaxed. He liked the feeling of the pain. Kathryn dealt the next nineteen blows with sheer force and Tom managed to stay focused. Once Kathryn had given the last blow, she looked over Tom’s ass. It’s was bright red with a slight bit of bruising making its way through.

“Are you alright Tom Cat?” asked Kathryn

“I’m good thank you Mistress K, please flog me I’m ready,” begged Tom.

Kathryn didn’t hesitate, she swapped to the flogger and began to flog his ass. She did a figure of eight with the flogger making sure she hit eat each cheek one after the other. Tom enjoying every moment, he almost wished she whipped him harder. 

She'd saved the best until last. She spun the flogger over his ass. He moaned loudly it felt so good. She stopped and admired her handiwork. Tom’s ass was glowing and the bruising had become more prominent. She gently caressed her hand over his cheeks.

“That was nicely done Tom Cat, are you alright?” asked Kathryn.

“I’m fine I do love being flogged, thank you Mistress K.”

Kathryn took the crop and flogger off the bed and placed them back on the shelf. She could see Chakotay stroking his cock, she knew it was the right time for them to fuck. She grabbed the lube from the dressing table.

“I think it’s time for the kitties to get their cream, wouldn’t you agree Master C?” Kathryn asked as she looked over at Chakotay.

Chakotay smiled, he was ready.

“Definitely Mistress K, Tom Cat on your hands and knees! Kitten place yourself under Tom Cat, you are to suck him off,” demanded Chakotay.

Chakotay positioned himself behind Tom. He gently removed his plug tail and dropped it on the floor. He could see Tom’s hole was gaping ready for his hard cock. He squeezed some of the lube into his hand and rubbed it along his cock. He pushed himself into Tom and began to thrust hard and fast. Tom moaned, he could feel his cock growing harder and tighter, he knew wouldn’t last much longer. Having his ass filled and his cock sucked on at the same time was incredible. 

Kathryn had slid between B’Elanna’s legs, she was eating her out while fingering her. B’Elanna tried to moan but Tom’s cock muffled the sound as she was deep throated. Chakotay pounded Tom harder; he could feel himself getting closer to cumming. He lent his head back and growled as he came. A moment later Tom came hard in B’Elanna’s mouth, she swallowed the entire load and released herself from Tom. Tom and Chakotay were well spent and collapsed at the end of the bed, trying to regain their breath.

B’Elanna and Kathryn still hadn’t cum. Kathryn decided to grab the double ended dildo from the shelf. She quickly placed one end into B’Elanna and one end into her. They both moaned, Kathryn placed her legs around B’Elanna and both began to thrust hard with one another. As they thrust they kissed deeply, their tongues exploring and rolling with one another’s. Their rhythm increased in speed, their thrusts harder. Both were moaning loudly. Kathryn couldn’t take any more and came hard. Her spendings splattered the inside of her legs and dribbled down the dildo. 

B’Elanna came within seconds of Kathryn. Not only did she cum hard but also squirted to. She removed the cum stained dildo from her and Kathryn and turned it around so that they could both clean it. Kathryn requested that they eat each other out. B’Elanna agreed and placed herself on top of Kathryn facing her pussy and slowly lowered her face into it. Kathryn also did the same from behind and wasted no time in cleaning B’Elanna up. Once they'd finished they joined Chakotay and Tom at the top end of the bed.

Chakotay and Tom had cuddled up to each other, Tom’s ears slightly wonky but he was happy. Kathryn and B’Elanna quickly kissed and hugged. It'd been a great night for all of them and they were more than happy to do it again. Kathryn and B’Elanna turned to face Tom and Chakotay.

“How was your first pet play session tonight?” Kathryn asked as B’Elanna wrapped her arms around her tightly.

Tom turned around and smiled. He'd really enjoyed being at the mercy of Kathryn and Chakotay. He also loved playing with B’Elanna as kittens.

“Tonight was fantastic. Honestly I didn’t think I'd get into the role of being a kitten but I really love it. You were fantastic and super cute B’El as Kitten. I really want to do it again,” exclaimed Tom.

“Awww thanks Tom or should I call you Tom Cat, you were amazing to. I loved playing with you. By the way your ears and bell make you looks super cute and adorable. Definitely bring those with you next time and of course your gorgeous tail,” replied B’Elanna.

Tom smiled. Chakotay pulled Tom tightly into him and quietly spoke “Thank you so much Kath for suggesting this idea. I never would have thought of something like this. Tonight was great and even better with you and B’El. Kath you're amazingly dominant. I love how well we work together. I’m definitely up for doing this again.”

Kathryn smiled. She had had a fantastic night, not only with Tom and Chakotay but also B’Elanna to. She allowed Tom and Chakotay to stay the night and helped B’Elanna removed her kitten bits and placed them on the shelf. Tom and Chakotay went and slept on the sofa, just leaving Kathryn and B’Elanna in bed. B’Elanna kissed Kathryn goodnight and soon dropped off to sleep. 

Kathryn took a little longer to drop off. She couldn’t stop thinking about the nights events. I can’t believe how amazing tonight was. Having two kittens to play with and getting some pleasure from Chakotay, what’s not to love, Kathryn thought. He eyes slowly closed and soon she drifted off to sleep. She slept content.


End file.
